Different
by MysticDarkness1019
Summary: Cammy had always been a loner; until one man found his way to her heart and proved love can bloom no matter how different we seem from one another.


I had written this fiction a few years ago and recently looked through my files and decided I should post it as a partial apology for taking so long on Broken . which is still in progress and will be updated soon!

I'll post this as a one-shot and will continue it if anyone wants me to, since I do have a few ideas as to which direction this could go.

As a warning there is an explicit scene in this between a 17 year old and an 18 year old. You've been warned.

Now, without further ado:

Different

Ken sighed and loosened his tie slightly

"That's definitely one more thing I hate about this school."

The girl next to him scowled "You have nothing to complain about. At least _you're_ fully clothed"

Ken smiled and shifted his book bag "You are too"

She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes "You just think that because you're used to this school and you're a natural pervert."

"Well either way I think you look cute in these uniforms Cammy"

Cammy frowned and tried to pull her skirt down then looked up at the large school. Ken was used to this private school stuff. She wasn't, she hated the uniforms most of all but at least the work actually seemed like it was okay. Due to her 'ways' and lack of family she asked, no begged, Ken's mother to let her live with them at least until she was eighteen, which was hard considering that she wasn't related to the Masters family at all and only knew Ken. On top of that Ken was a full-fledged pervert and she was violent which really didn't sit well with many people. So there were quite a few reasons against her staying with them.

Ken reached over and put his arm around her lower back he kissed her just behind her ear "Are you ready?"

Then there was that. She wasn't sure if his parents knew about that though.

Cammy pushed him away "Ken your parents are right there"

Ken looked back at the limo in the distance "They're down the block; they wouldn't be able to tell what I was doing from there"

"Still Ken" She responded and nudged his arm away

He pushed his bangs out of his eyes "I still don't see why this has to be such a big secret."

"You mean besides the fact that I'm the complete opposite of what your parents want to see you with?"

At this Ken stopped "Why do you keep saying that? There's nothing wrong with you"

"Well first there's the part where I don't actually have any guardians-"

"That's not your fault"

She shrugged "Even though, just that automatically marks me as being 'untrained'"

"Cammy cut it out no it doesn't."

She scoffed "It does you just don't see it. Even without that to them I'm still boyish, rough, and too sarcastic for a girl. I just don't fit that 'pure pretty pink princess' profile of a girl they want for you."

Ken stopped, took her arm and turned her to him "I like all of that Cammy; I don't want a soft girl who'll let whatever my parents say get to them. You're way over the limit of pretty. I love your rough sarcasm and well the pure part." Ken stopped and Cammy watched a small smirk touch the corner of his mouth "Your lack of that, now I take full responsibility for."

"Ken come on" She pulled out of his grasp "That's not what I meant."

He pulled her back "I know I know. I'm joking. I'm pretty sure they don't know you're not a virgin anymore."

She pulled her bag up "I think they're second guessing that too."

Ken blinked "Why?"

She adjusted her thigh high stockings then frowned and left them. "How should I know? I overheard your mom on the phone saying 'I don't know I want to get her checked but I don't want to give her the wrong impression'"

"Get you checked? You're not a dog"

Cammy looked at him "You're upset?

Ken frowned "Of course I'm upset Cammy, you're my girlfriend, not some dog they're trying to decide to get neutered or not."

Cammy kept walking but didn't say anything. It was strange, she knew most girls her age would love to have Ken as a boyfriend. He played football and definitely had the body to show for it. He was smart, funny and had the sexiest smile she'd ever seen. She wasn't stupid, she was well aware of how attractive he was, she just really didn't understand what he saw in her. He was extremely protective of her and cared about her emotions. She wasn't used to any of that and because of it she was pretty sure that to most people they didn't even seem like a couple.

To Ken a kiss meant pulling her into his arms, using his tongue and getting a few moans out of her. To Cammy it meant a peck on the mouth then walk away. Ken didn't mind public displays of affection. Cammy didn't do any display of affection. To Ken intimacy was lying in bed naked rolling around under the sheets. To Cammy intimacy was lying in bed sleeping. She felt like they were complete opposites, which made her wonder how their relationship had lasted this long in the first place.

They walked up to the front steps and Ken held the door open for her she mumbled an uncomfortable thank you and walked through.

The hallways were large and already scattered with students going into classrooms and talking by their lockers.

Cammy scanned the area and frowned. Half the people here looked like snobs. Well she couldn't expect much, Ken's family was one of, if not the, wealthiest in the town and it was a private school.

"Are you okay?"

Cammy looked up at Ken, his chocolate brown eyes were focused on her but a small smile touched his features.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ken brushed his bangs out of his eyes "Well it is your first day here and I can tell by your face that you don't like it"

"Yeah you always were good at reading my face"

Ken put his arm around her shoulders "I have to be, it's not like you tell me these things. That and I really like that thing you do with your eyebrows when you don't agree with something."

"With my eyebrows?"

Ken chuckled "Yeah, it's adorable"

She looked ahead of them "...don't tell me that"

"Why? It's a compliment"

"That's exactly why I don't want you to tell me that. You know how I feel about compliments."

Ken sighed noticing the slight shrug of her shoulders. He put his arms down and put his hands into his pockets.

"So is the fact that you're my girlfriend supposed to be kept a secret here too?"

Cammy noticed slight disappointment in his voice which also confused her. "Do you want it to be?"

"No. I don't even want it to be like that with my parents but I respect your decision"

She looked at him then ahead again. She really didn't know what to say to that

Ken stopped and reached for her then stopped and put his hands down "So are you my girlfriend in school or do we just happen to know each other and live in the same house"

Cammy looked at him and saw the urge to do something in his eyes but she didn't know what it was "…yeah I am. I'm always your girlfriend but just not in front of your parents. And I don't think it'd be okay if everybody knew we live together and I'm your girlfriend. Especially since it'll travel back to your parents I'm sure."

"So you're saying I have to choose which part of the story to tell?"

"Not….exactly"

Ken put his hands into his pockets again "That's exactly what you're saying. The school will have to know that we live together because they need a place to send your work and records but they don't _need_ to know that you're my girlfriend."

She looked down. He was exactly right she just didn't mean for it to hurt him that much. "….we can…" She stopped; she really had no idea what they could do

"Forget it." Ken turned to walk "Come on we have to get your schedule"

She'd never tell Ken but she hated when he was mad at her and that sad face he made with his hands in his pockets made her feel bad. But she never actually knew how to react to these situations. Instead of saying something like she wanted to, she just walked with him and didn't say anything.

Ken led her through a set of doors then they turned a corner walked down a short hallway up a flight of stairs then into a room. It was mainly empty but had a few students scattered sparsely around the room looking at and talking about the sheets of paper in their hands.

Ken walked her to the middle of the room to a desk. A middle-aged male sat there shuffling through a stack of papers and mumbling to himself. He stopped, noticing them standing there and looked up

"Hello Mr. Masters and Ms…"

"White" Cammy finished for him

He put out his hand and Cammy shook it "Ms White. Are you a new student here?"

"Yes"

"Okay" He put down his current stack of papers and picked up another he flipped through a few then handed Ken a sheet of paper "I appreciate you showing this young lady through the school" He handed Cammy a second sheet "Which works out well because you two mostly have the same classes together. Okay as you both will see here your first class is term twelve calculus which is room 347b so you would normally take exit four to the third floor. As I'm sure you know, Masters, then make a right down the hallway. But since today is still the first day of school and a few students are still getting their right schedule put into place you'll go to room 234 until that teacher arrives and tells everyone what their actual math class is for this morning. Got all that?"

"Yeah" Ken responded

"Okay" He looked at Cammy "Welcome to Capcom preparatory school. Ms. White, I hope you'll like it here"

"Thank you" Cammy responded shaking his extended hand again

Ken led her out of the room "Okay so we'll go to 234 first…." Ken looked around "Okay this way is shorter."

Cammy looked down at her schedule as they walked down the hallway Ken opened the door to the stairwell for her.

"Hey can I see your schedule?"

Cammy handed it to him and he stopped and looked it over "They gave you music? You don't even need that class. They're not going to average that and you already have a credit for it…so why..." He stopped "Oh it's a space taker see" He leaned over and showed her the paper "They don't have a class to put you into after Economics and it'd be too soon to send you home so music is temporary"

Cammy was looking down at the paper but wasn't really paying any attention to what Ken was saying. She saw that he was talking but it still bothered him that she didn't want to be known as his girlfriend. She really didn't know what to do though. She took a silent deep breath. Okay now is the time for her to try her hand at this whole 'girlfriend' business.

She looked up at him…she never really paid much attention to how much taller than her he was…until now.

"What do you want me to do?"

Ken handed her the paper back "…well I don't _want_ you to do anything it's your choice. It's up to you if you want to take a different class or just drop it all together" He started up the steps

Cammy hesitated slightly then reached out and took his hand he stepped back down and the surprise on his face made her want to let go but she didn't.

"No…I mean about us, our situation. What do you want to do?"

For a second Ken just looked at her. He wasn't used to her being so…open emotion wise. That fact alone made it harder to register what she was actually saying.

"I don't…know"

Cammy noticed how stunned he looked and it was sort of getting her angry she let his hand go then started up the steps. She walked up three steps before Ken realized what she was trying to say. He reached out and lifted her up. Cammy flinched then Ken put her down in front of him, the look on her face when she turned around made Ken step back slightly. He'd forgotten how much she hated being picked up.

"Sorry…sorry" Ken took her hands "I told you, its okay, it doesn't matter. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with"

"You say that but you don't actually mean it. It does matter to you and it's not that I'm uncomfortable with it so much as it's I don't want there to be any animosity between you and your parents, I'm still considered a live-in guest there and what I do doesn't matter as much as what you do."

Ken gave her a white-toothed smile.

Yes, she found his smiles extremely sexy but she really didn't remember saying anything that required one…

"Cammy, that's all it was? My parents?"

"No but they're the main factor."

"Look" He started and pulled her closer to him "Honestly their opinions don't matter"

She started to respond but Ken stopped her "No. They don't Cammy, it seems like it but they really don't. I know at home how you don't want them to know we're a couple and I understand that considering how well."

She felt his hand travel to her lower back "We do happen to be a sexually active couple and it's still under their roof. Though we're not as active as I'd like…I mean we've only f-"

"Ken" Cammy said sternly cutting him off "You're straying from the point"

"Okay I'm sorry" He really liked the aggressive side of her

She started to move out of his grasp.

"Wait" Ken leaned forward

She stopped and he gave her a small peck on her lips

"So is it okay if I call you my girlfriend? If my parents somehow find out I'll tell them that we just started out and it's completely platonic."

"I don't want to lie to them."

"You won't be. I'm going to...stretch the truth for you."

She frowned at him

"Well it's not a complete lie; this relationship is pretty platonic..."

Cammy let out a sigh of frustration and walked away from him.

He started walking with her "You never answered my question."

She brushed a stray hair out of her face "Can we talk about this at home?"

Ken looked ahead "So that's no just until we get home right?"

She nodded

"So...since you're making me wait, can you give me something extra to look forward to for the day?"

She looked at him "Extra? Like what?"

"Well" He smirked and Cammy had an idea of what was coming "Like you letting me help you take that pretty little skirt from around you."

For a second Ken didn't think she was going to respond then

"Stop thinking about sex all the time."

"You know me better than that" Ken said with a smile and held the door open for her.

"Hey Ken!"

They both turned their heads as a male approached them from a nearby classroom. He regarded Cammy as he approached

"Man Ken, you always get the good jobs."

Cammy frowned

"What do you mean good jobs?" Ken asked giving him a low five

"Well, you seem to be this girl's escort for the day" He said still grinning "Lucky you."

He put his hand out to her "I'm Alex."

Cammy regarded his hand, gave it a brief shake and let it go. "Okay."

"Okay?" Alex repeated "What's your nam-"

"Did you need something?" Ken asked cutting him off and slightly stepping in front of Cammy

She regarded his posture, he was in his 'protect mode' if she hadn't been used to this, she would've told him she could handle it herself. Instead though, she simply listened.

"Whoa I see you're already on the job. Don't worry; I always play by the rules." He stepped back with a small wave "Nice seeing you anyway Ken, take care Mrs. Masters." Then he turned and walked away.

Cammy's eyebrow slightly lowered. Mrs. Masters?

"Sorry about him, he's always been like that. He means well." Ken said turning towards her.

"I don't really trust him" Cammy simply said

Ken looked at her "Really? …well you're usually right when your statements come out like that…so I'll keep an eye on him around you. Let's go before we're late to our first class."

Ken led her away, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She frowned slightly. Ken must've liked the title that Alex guy gave her so much that he'd forgotten what she'd asked of him a few moments before. Ken's hand moved to her lower back and she sighed. This was going to be a long day…

"Cammy? Where are you going?" Ken asked following her up the stairs.

They'd gotten home from school and the day was exactly how she _didn't _want it to be. She kept walking.

"Babe, come on." He reached for her arm

She moved out of his grasp and opened the door to her bedroom. He sighed; his parents wouldn't be home until later so he would resolve this now. He followed her in.

She turned towards him and looked at him. Her stares were actually pretty intimidating, but he was used to them by now. "What's wrong?"

"I'd asked you to hold off on that until we discussed it here."

He put his hands in his pockets "I didn't do anything…much."

She frowned "It's obvious we're a couple, which I didn't want yet."

"What's the problem with it really? I mean, I get how it's an issue at home but why can't you be mine in school either?"

"I explained that to you already and we both agreed to talk about it and decide once we got home. It seems like you did what you wanted anyway." She said with a frown

"Is it so wrong for me to want to let everyone know about us?"

She sat on the bed "No. But is it so wrong for us to wait until something is figured out?"

He shifted his weight "No…look fine let's figure things out now then."

She looked at him "Okay."

He leaned his back against her door "You…don't want us to be a couple to the public eye because you say it'll get back to my parents."

"Correct. And you don't care who knows and you want everyone to know that we're together."

He nodded "Yes."

She pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and began to think for a moment. Ken pushed his bangs out of his eyes and watched her

"I'm...sorry if it seemed like I ignored what you said. I just hate having to keep us a secret to anybody." Ken said breaking the silence

She looked up at him "I don't understand why though, it's not a difficult request."

He took a deep breath "It's because it's a request that it bothers me. I feel like…you don't want anyone to know about us because you're…ashamed or…upset that we got together or something."

"I'm not ashamed nor am I upset. I'm just…cautious"

"But of what?" Ken asked confused "It's not like we're reckless with each other or anything. We're completely honest about what we feel, and what we do. So I don't get it."

She looked at her hands in her lap "I don't mean cautious about our relationship, it's more…I..." She stopped and looked up at him "I don't want things to interfere with what we've established. You say your parents' opinion won't matter but they will. If we decided to tell them we're dating, when I'm supposed to be just a live-in guest, we don't know what they'll say. If they kick me out, which they will have the right to do, then you and I won't see each other because I'll have nowhere to go."

"Cammy" he said softly he hadn't realized she was looking at things from that point of view. He walked to her bed, hesitated for a split second then sat down. He put his hand on her hair "You will always have somewhere to go. If I have to, I'll rent an apartment tomorrow for us to live in. Just so you won't have to worry about that anymore. You know I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"I don't want you to have to rush into a harder lifestyle just because of me. I…plan on leaving as soon as I can, so you won't have to deal with problems with your family...as for school…I guess we can…be known."

"You say it as if it's a punishment."

"Not quite a punishment, but it will be an obstacle trying to avoid your hands landing on my butt in the middle of the hallways."

He gave her a small smile "Well, I can't help it if you're irresistible to me."

She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled

"You are."

"Well…if that's how you see me, I can't exactly argue."

"Not a chance" He said with a grin, his hand moved to the back of her neck. He carefully regarded her face "I love you." He said after a moment.

She looked at him; her sapphire eyes focused on his soft brown ones "I love you too."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise as he felt excitement wash over his features. She'd never said it so easily before. He knew she did, but she was never one for saying it. With an internal gratitude, he leaned forward towards her. She didn't move like he'd expected her to, so he pressed his luck and continued. He hesitated, and then pressed his lips against hers lightly.

After a moment she returned the kiss and a jolt went through his body. He pressed his mouth harder against hers, deepening the kiss. To his surprise, and delight, he felt her hand touch his neck in return. He carefully parted her lips with his own and slightly teased her mouth with his tongue. She drew in a barely audible breath as her tongue responded. Ken felt the want that had been building up, slowly seep into his movements. He put his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to his body as his tongue ventured further. Her hand gripped his shoulder as Ken laid her back; he slid his hand up her leg and she gasped. He gracefully broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He had to make sure he wasn't moving too fast she wasn't like other girls.

Cammy looked at Ken as he studied her facial expression, his eyes were full of an intense, but careful, lust. She realized he was silently asking her a question. She knew exactly what it was, and she hesitated for a moment. She wasn't used to this part of their relationship, it happened so rarely and she was usually the one stopping it. She bit her lip, but at the moment she wanted…

Ken watched the conflict in her eyes, then the resolution. She bit her lip, something she almost never did, and that was his cue. He leaned down and kissed her warm mouth again, while running his hands down her legs. He kicked his shoes off as he made his way to her neck. Again, she gripped his shoulders. He removed her shoes and pulled her stockings off, then climbed between her legs just as he met a sweet spot on her neck. She gasped and stroked his hair. He kissed down to her slightly exposed collarbone, then back up to her inviting mouth. Kneeling above her he reached up and began removing her shirt with one hand and kept balance with the other. After undoing all the buttons on her blouse, he sat her up partially and removed it.

Her mouth was still locked onto Ken's skilled one but her mind was following the trails his hands made across her body. They moved from her leg to her arms pulling the shirt completely off before tossing it aside. She was wearing a thin undershirt and Ken slid his hands underneath it. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes then pulled the shirt over her head. Her body shivered, but not from cold, from anticipation. She was nervous but also…eager? She was only clad in her white bra now and skirt while he was still fully dressed. She reached and began to unbutton his school shirt. Once she was done, she watched his well toned body as he pulled his shirt all the way off and it met hers on the floor.

He laid her back and her eyes closed as Ken's mouth met her neck once again. He reached down and felt for the zipper of her skirt. He found it on the side and he slowly unzipped it then pulled it off. He felt her heartbeat speed up from his place on her neck. He began to suckle the soft flesh, just enough to leave a light mark behind.

Her mind was unfocused. His hot mouth assaulted the sensitive area on her neck and she tightly gripped his shoulders. She felt her breathing began to heighten and felt the heat began to build between her legs. With slight difficulty she reached down and found the belt to Ken's pants and opened them. She unbuttoned it then unzipped his zipper and gasped when she felt his erection pressing desperately against the fabric of his underwear. He helped her pull them down and she felt him kick them off. She put her hand on it and he let out a small noise as she caressed him through the fabric.

He sucked in air through his teeth as he felt her curious hands stroke his member through his boxers. He distracted her with a kiss and pressed himself against her. He raised her leg and began to slightly grind himself against her nether regions. She let out a small sigh and gripped his back. He felt like he could barely contain himself, but he didn't want to move too fast for her. He stopped himself but reached down instead, his hand teased her through the fabric of her cotton panties. She let out a muffled noise that pushed him further. He deepened the kiss and plunged his hand into her panties. She gasped into his mouth as he touched the smooth, soft skin there. She was completely bare, and he slid lower. Using his fingers, he carefully spread her soft folds of slippery, hot flesh and found the bundle of nerves there.

She gripped his back with her nails, and let out a moan as her back arched breaking the kiss. Ken moved to her neck and she pulled his body against hers. His fingers rubbed her faster, then slow as he circled her nub and fast again. His hand combined with his mouth was sending shocks of ecstasy up her spine. She writhed and raised her knees higher. Her breathing was becoming ragged, her body felt as if she was on fire. She wanted him. She found her hands searching for something, anything, to grab on to. As if he knew her dilemma Ken led her hand to his penis and she pulled his boxers down releasing him. He let out a low groan and moved his fingers faster.

He felt Cammy's body twitch slightly as he increased the speed. Her hand gripped him and he started to slightly thrust into her palm. She moaned in pleasure as her hips bucked against his hand. Her hand slid across his hardened member. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He wanted to…She let out a noise as he plunged a finger inside her. She gripped him tighter, the tip of his manhood now slippery from his pre-ejaculate fluids. He inserted a second finger while his thumb continued to rub her clitoris. She bit her lip to prevent herself from making a noise. Ken attacked her mouth with his own as he thrust his fingers into her in time with his thrusts to her hand.

Her breathing hitched she felt a knot form in her stomach. Her back arched again, slightly lifting her off the mattress. She let go of Ken's manhood as she felt a tremor through her body. Ken secured his mouth against hers and she drew in a breath. Feeling a tension building in her body she gripped Ken's back, her legs tensed, she pulled his body against her. She felt him began to move his hand faster. She groaned his name as a powerful wave of pleasure washed over her and she reached a trembling climax on his hand.

He pressed into her twice more as her vagina clenched around his fingers. He kissed her mouth intimately while he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. Her underwear were thoroughly soaked and clung to his hand. She was breathing heavily as he broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and her chest was heaving. He watched as her eyes locked onto his, slightly unfocused.

She saw him, but didn't see him at the same time. She saw another conflict in his eyes, but couldn't place it in her current state; her body was still engulfed in the feel of her climax. Her panties felt uncomfortably wet but she paid it no mind. Ken pressed his mouth against hers again as he sat her up and reached to unclasp her bra. Now she realized what else he had in mind.

After opening it, he carefully laid her back on the bed. He focused only on her eyes as he pulled her bra off her shoulders. He felt her body tense as her eyes regained focus and she reached to cover her breasts. She felt too exposed, still uncomfortable with being naked around him he was sure. As bad as he simply wanted to cup a hand around one of her soft, supple breasts he left them alone. If he pushed her too far she would feel violated, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly as he stroked her cheek

For a moment she didn't answer. Did she want him to stop? She asked herself. She was almost completely naked in front of him now. She knew her arms probably weren't covering up very much of her breasts, only pushing them together but she still felt uncomfortable. She knew Ken wouldn't do anything to her that she didn't want to but…she still wasn't used to it. They had only done this…

"Cammy?" He asked, unsure if she was going to answer

She looked at him still unsure

He gave her a small smile and softly kissed her mouth "I'll stop then" He said and began to move off of her

"No." She said still covering herself

He looked at her "No?"

"You…don't have to stop…"

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded in response then he kissed her again, though longer and more delicately. He deepened the kiss and brushed his hands along her stomach and then her thighs. She started to kiss him back, and slowly, carefully, moved her arm from her chest to touch the back of his neck. He kissed down to her chin; he kissed her cheek, her mouth and moved to her neck again. He felt her body still as he slowly approached her clavicle and moved lower. He nuzzled the swell of her breasts and moved passed them, his lips barely brushing her nipple. She drew in a sharp gasp and he kissed down her stomach.

She closed her eyes as his mouth moved further down her torso then kissed her navel then lower, to just beneath it. His warm mouth moved up again while his hands left trails of heat wherever they touched. Captivated by the sensation, she was caught by surprise when his mouth captured the peak of her breast between his lips. She groaned as his warm, moist tongue began to make slow, careful circles around a nipple. His second hand lightly squeezed her other breast.

He felt her surprise as her body flinched then arched in response to his tongue. He squeezed slightly and flicked his tongue across the pink bulb. She grasped at his shoulders as she tried to keep herself quiet. He could tell that it was becoming too much for her. He switched breasts and paid equal attention to the pert nub there. He felt a pulse between his legs. Her small sounds of pleasure were starting to drive him overboard again. He tried to take this as slow as he could but she was making it difficult. He stopped the assault on her breasts and kissed down her stomach; he slipped his thumbs under the hem of her panties and pulled them down as she raised her hips. She kept her legs together but he carefully pried them apart and began to kiss her inner thighs.

He looked up at her soft folds and licked his lips, he couldn't help it. With a graceful movement he kissed the outer lips of her labia. She gasped sharply and instinctively tried to close her legs

"K-ken…" She said softly slightly…unsure?

He wasn't sure. He held her legs apart and with his tongue he licked up, slightly parting her lips in the process and feeling her jewel.

She jumped and moved back "n-no…"

He looked at her "Baby…can I…"

"N-no" She said again, trying to close her legs

He understood. She wasn't comfortable enough with sex for this part of it yet. He licked his lips, tasting the faint hint of her flavor. He longed for more, but wouldn't force her. Hopefully soon though…from his tease he saw…and tasted, that she was ready for him. He removed his boxers kissed up her body and angled himself. Before moving again he looked at her face. Her blue eyes, now dark with lust and slight uncertainty, stared back at him. He stroked her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently

She studied him for a moment more. She felt…nervous but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Yes." She responded, her voice slightly unsteady.

He kissed her mouth another time then adjusted himself. The head of his member slowly parted her folds. He reached and slightly raised her leg; she drew in an almost silent breath. He kissed her again and, with his arms on either side of her, began gradually pushing himself into her. He gripped the sheet slightly feeling her heat engulf his tip.

"Ken...k-ken" Cammy said suddenly

He stopped moving and looked at her. He hoped he hadn't hurt her…even though he was barely in…

"We need…we don't have-" She broke off took a deep breath and started again "…a...-" she trailed off

He internally cursed. "A condom" he said out loud. He thoroughly hated using them with her…they took away the feeling...the intimacy…hell, they even took away the moisture. He was so close…the rolling heat of her womanhood lapped seductively at his tip. He wanted so badly to just embed himself deep within her walls…He nuzzled her neck and let out a low groan

"Do we need...?" He started; of course they needed one…he knew that, he just _really_ didn't want to have to stop to get one…

She hesitated her voice just a whisper "…yes." Logically. She felt they should be using one. Physically…was another story entirely.

Ken pressed himself further ever so slightly, just past the ridge of his head. He drew in a breath as her body, unexpectedly gripped him tighter in surprise from his slight movement

"Baby…I can..." He started. His lust was building, he didn't want to stop; her hands were clenched on his torso. It weakened his resolve intensely.

"We…shou-" Her eyes closed as she felt Ken press slightly further in she gasped

He felt himself let out a noise similar to a growl, he pressed further. She gripped him; he felt the slight pressure of her nails. He should…he would pull out…when…before he came. He thought, fighting with his mind and body. He heard a low moan escape Cammy and his resolve cracked. He pushed deeper, he was about half way in now.

Her walls seemed to draw him in he pressed deeper. He kissed and nipped at her neck, her hands twisted in his hair. He pressed deeper. She gasped his name, he pressed deeper. Her breathing hitched and faltered as he fully combined their bodies in one long and slow movement. She let out a small noise. A part of his mind made him stop moving. He couldn't forget that this was only her…

Her legs rose slightly, looking for a more comfortable position. She squeezed her eyes shut, it felt indescribably amazing but she also felt slightly uncomfortable even pain. She wasn't used to Ken's… endowment. It felt like too much even still.

He forced himself not to begin thrusting at full speed. He didn't want to hurt her. Her walls were squeezing desperately, almost painfully against his intrusion. He moved back slightly, she was still gripping him with her eyes closed. He looked down; he thoroughly enjoyed the sight of them joined together like this. He put a hand on her hip and slowly pulled out. He looked at her face again. Slow and steady, he reminded himself. Her expression of pleasure and slight pain aroused him even more.

She winced as he pushed his length back into her. A slightly uncomfortable, but still amazing feeling washed over her. He pulled out and pressed in again. She gasped, a surge of...something went through her being. He repeated the movement and she gripped his back, and gasped his name as his mouth nipped the sensitive skin on her neck.

He felt her body getting used to his movements again. He could tell that she was almost completely unaware of her hips beginning to move, coaxing his motions. With a rhythmic pace, he began to steadily thrust into her shivering body. She gasped again, a low moan of ecstasy escaping her throat. He closed his mouth around hers and kissed her passionately, his hand carefully kneading a breast. Her back arched

She was in a lust filled heaven. Her mind was swimming in the intense pleasure she was feeling. Ken's hand pinched a nipple just as he added a slight amount of force to a thrust. She felt a noise escape her lips. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist almost without her knowing as she gripped him impossibly tighter.

Her breathing was uneven and coming in bursts.

"H-harder" she whispered almost too softly to be heard

He clenched his teeth in both restraint and delight hearing those words. He blissfully obliged her request and gripped her hip as he thrust harder. Her headboard was now hitting the wall with a steady thud. Her breasts pressed against his moist chest, mixing their beads of perspiration together as she gripped his back and groaned. He dared to go deeper and she almost screamed. She let out a strangled cry that he skillfully muffled with his mouth.

Her head tossed to the side, her breathing increased rapidly. She felt a wave like no other loom over her being. She reached up and grabbed the sheets, her back arched and she bit her pillow in an attempt to quell the scream she felt building up in her throat.

Ken noticed her reaction and knew what was coming. He felt his own finale approaching he moved faster balancing out the power and speed of his thrusts. Her eyes squeezed tighter shut, she bit her lip he leaned over and kissed her as a crushing orgasm overtook her body. He felt her slick walls spasm and tighten around him. Her nails streaked his skin and she cried out his name into his mouth as her body shook against his. He closed his eyes, he felt it. He moved faster and his own release was upon him. He gripped the sheets and then put a hand to her hip. He groaned out a sound of release and felt his seed flow. He pulled out abruptly and felt himself continue to spill all over the crease of Cammy's hip.

Cammy lie there, her body was spent; she was too distracted at the moment to realize the stickiness spilling off her hip onto her sheets. She tried to catch her breathing as she felt Ken lay his head on her chest and kiss just above her heart. He kissed up to her neck and she drew in a sharp breath feeling his mouth kiss her skin.

He brushed her damp front hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her mouth again. Weakly she returned the kiss. Gracefully breaking it, he found the sheets and covered them both up in them. He was positive, when Cammy came back into focus, she'd be upset about her sheets…but right now, it didn't matter. He held her in his arms as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. He looked up at the ceiling and grabbed a hold of one of her long braids. This was definitely a surprising turn of events, he thought to himself. Surprising, but more preferable than the way he thought it was going to play out considering she started out angry. He looked down, and realized during his thoughts he'd began undoing Cammy's braid he looked at her for a second then continued, she seemed like she was asleep and he actually preferred her hair out. She had a lot of if but it was beautiful to him.

He stroked her bare back with his other hand. She wasn't as affectionate as he'd like her to be, which made their love making ultimately better. It was always unexpected. He looked up at the ceiling as he yawned. It was amazing, and he couldn't help but wonder when it would happen again. She still felt so…tight.

It was expected though, they'd only done it twice before

He closed his eyes with a smile, she made him wait a long time, but it didn't make him love her any less.

He stirred and took a deep breath as he woke up. He blinked and saw that Cammy was beginning to sit up. He reached out and rubbed her back "Hey babe."

She adjusted and held the sheets around her bare breasts "Hi." She leaned forward "We should get dressed now."

He stopped for a split second. Yeah they'd just made love but he wasn't sure he was quite ready to leave yet. He sat up and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her smooth shoulder "Now?" He asked softly placing warm kisses all over her shoulder.

She reached up with one hand and pulled her hair over her shoulder, it cascaded in waves down her shoulder onto the bed. "Yes."

He turned her face towards his own and leaned in to kiss from her neck to her face

"Ken" She said softly

He kept going; he reached and ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her into a kiss. She returned it and he slid his hand up her leg over the sheets. She slightly turned towards him and, beginning to use his tongue, he slipped a hand across her backside.

She drew in a breath "K-ken…" She said through the kiss. He broke their lip lock and started nuzzling on her neck as he guided her back into a laying position. He slowly moved his hands across her flat stomach then lower she flinched "Kenneth I…"

She was cut short as he kissed down her throat and cupped her breast instead. He felt her hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him away. He kissed lower and started pulling the sheet off of her body

"Ken stop it." She said in a low voice. He stopped and looked up at her she was looking away when she opened her eyes,

He stopped then. "What's wrong?"

She made eye contact with him "You should go."

For a second he didn't say anything.

She looked at him "Your parents should be home soon, if they aren't already here. It's six."

At that he looked up at her bedside clock "Damn, already?"

He moved off of her and watched as she pulled the sheets tight around her body "Yes, we slept a while."

He ran his fingers though his hair "Man…I should've just stayed awake so we could go again." He said with a grin

She reached down and picked up her bra. "We wouldn't have."

He blinked "Why?" He had to admit, even though he was used to it, her abrupt response stung a bit. Just a bit.

She adjusted and reached for Ken's shirt "We weren't using protection Ken. A second time would've been too intense to even consider pulling out."

She made it sound like they were sex addicts. He smiled. He liked that. "We could've just gotten you the pill or something."

She turned and looked at him, her hair hung over her shoulder onto the bed then off of it. "That's why you kept going anyway?" She asked

"No, that was because you felt so amazing."

She didn't say anything and instead handed him his clothing. He grabbed them "Thanks" He pushed the sheets aside and pulled his boxers on.

Cammy ran her fingers though her hair then pulled it over her shoulder, it pooled in her lap while she tightened the sheets around her.

"You're not going to get dressed?" Ken asked while buttoning his pants

She looked at his toned torso then his face "No. I have to take a shower."

He leaned over to reach for his shirt "Alright. If they are here, or on their way what should I tell them if they ask for you?"

She looked down and frowned slightly. "Tell them I'm washing my hair."

He stopped mid button and looked at her "It got in your hair?"

"Yes."

He finished buttoning his shirt "Ah...sorry about that"

After pulling his shoes on he walked around the bed as she stood up. He slipped his arms around her waist

"Ken you're supposed to be-"

"I know." He said cutting her off "I just wanted a kiss before I left."

He leaned down and gave her an intimate kiss on the mouth.

After breaking it he smiled at her, then turned and left the room. Cammy watched as he closed the door behind him. She looked down at the sheets for a moment; her brow furrowed then she stood and went to shower.

Thanks for reading! Please review! They are thoroughly appreciated and encourage me to write more!


End file.
